


Someday I'll Be the Sun

by miss_sonder



Series: Of These Salted Lands I'll Bring Peace [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aangst, Angst, Culture, Fire Nation (Avatar), Fire Nation Royal Family, Firebending & Firebenders, Gen, History, Hurt No Comfort, Lu Ten centric, Myths and folklore, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation, Sacrifice, Sad, Spirit World, War, Zuko - Freeform, agni - Freeform, idk how to tag this, kinda sad, tradition, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27394327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_sonder/pseuds/miss_sonder
Summary: Before he was the sun, he was a son and had a family.
Relationships: Azula & Lu Ten, Azulon & Lu Ten, Iroh & Lu Ten, Lu Ten & Ozai, Lu Ten & Zuko, Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Of These Salted Lands I'll Bring Peace [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012413
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Someday I'll Be the Sun

“Someday I’m going to be the sun.” Lu Ten had told his father. “And I’ll make sure you are warm in the summer.” 

“Don’t say things like that.” Iroh scolded his son before pulling him into his lap. “You’ll always be _my_ son.” 

Lu Ten had claimed that one day he’d become the sun ever since he could talk. At first, Iroh and the Fire Lord had chalked it up to something he had overheard and would repeat back--just like the singing birds in spring--but as he got older and older, he would say it with more and more conviction. And Iroh grew worried.

“But Father.” Lu Ten said, suddenly solom. Too solom for a seven year old. “I’ll have to be the sun someday, but I’ll still be _your_ son.” 

(Iroh ranted and raved to the spirits that night. Threatening them that if they ever dare take away his son that something drastic would happen. He roared like the son of a dragon and heir to the throne he was. It did no good.) 

Once, Lu Ten had told his grandfather, a funny looking old man with a long beard and longer robes, that when he was the sun he would miss him and the turtleducks. His grandfather looked at him, furrowed his brow in thought, before inquiring what exactly did he mean? 

He looked him in the eye and said, “Someday, I’ll have to follow the sky back to my old home. And there I’ll be the sun.” 

Azulon was quiet for a moment. His only grandchild (Ursa was due soon for her first child, but Azulon was too superstitious to count the baby as his second) and searched his eyes for any sign of foolery or humor, and found none. His eyes were the same color as his own, a molten gold with a flicker of flame that only the divine had, and his hair was finally long enough to be pulled back into a top knot. He didn’t like the honest and earnest look that his grandson gave him, so he patted his head and told him that his imagination was growing wild. (He didn’t want to think of what it really meant. He didn’t want to consult the Fire Sages. Not again.)

“Aunt Ursa!” Lu Ten exclaimed, holding his new baby cousin. “I will alway protect Prince Zuko, even after I become the sun.” 

Ursa was already overwhelmed by the harsh birth that had lasted well into the night and had finally gave way during the sunrise (thank heavens for the blessed sign), and the thought of little Prince Lu Ten; the sweet little boy who had been one of the first to welcome her into the family, who took afternoon tea with her every week, and who had begged her to teach him embroidery, talked of his parting with the spirits so confidently--it had made her weep. 

He climbed into bed with his new baby cousin, _Prince Zuko_ , he thought with pride, and nestled into Ursa’s side. “Please don’t cry.” 

That was how Iroh found his son, holding his new nephew, and burrowed into his sister-in-law’s side. 

“You must be tired, dear sister.” Iroh said, handing her a cup of tea. “You have gone through one of the most strenuous--and most honored!--tasks known to man.” 

Her eyes were red and her voice quivered when she spoke. “I found it a difficult task to bear, but am humbled with honor.” 

“Where is my brother?” 

“Consulting the Fire Sages.” She replied before eying Lu Ten with dread and something he couldn’t read. (Or maybe he didn’t want to.) 

She sipped the tea, letting the warmth seep back into her body. She had felt unnaturally cold during her labor and even after birth she struggled to gain back what she had lost. Ursa had started to fear that something was wrong, that her soul was ill, but it seems like all she needed was Iroh’s tea.

“My Lord Brother,” She said before trailing off.

“Hmm?” 

Another sip of tea. More heat. More strength. “Lu Ten has said the most peculiar thing to me, just a little bit ago.” 

Iroh raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” 

“He said,” She cut herself off with a nervous laugh. “He said that he would _protect Zuko, even after he became the sun._ ” 

(Iroh went to the Fire Temple the night his nephew was born and bartered and begged the spirits to not take his son away. He would do anything. He would give anything, except for his son. On his honor. On his honor as the Dragon of the West and Heir to the Throne. They did not care.) 

_Father_ , Lu Ten had wrote. 

_How is the Earth Kingdom? I read a scroll that said in some areas their soil is red as our lavas’ rocks. Is that true? Have you seen any like that? Can you still see the sunrise and sunset all the way in the Earth Kingdom? I would be awful sad if you couldn’t._

_Your most loyal and loving (and only) son,_

_Lu Ten._

Iroh had read his nine year old’s letter, his handwriting was quickly improving and curiosity still the same--if not growing. It brought him great joy to read such a small letter with the corners of the paper stained with what looks like tea, and Zuko sized finger prints and spilled ink. He responded, like always, with great detail. _Yes, there is a red soil, like our clay but burnt in color from the sun. I will bring some back to you to see. I see the sunrise and rise with it every day and the same for the sunset. I would be very sad if I couldn’t, my wise boy._ And with another chuckle of deep affection he would always sign it with, _Your loyal and loving (and only) father, Iroh._

(He still worried and prayed to the spirits everyday. Please don’t take my child away.) 

“Zuko!” Lu Ten called for his cousin, who was two now and would run unsteadily after him, chubby legs still not used to walking, but was always determined to keep up with his big cousin. 

“Lute! Lute!” He called his cousin, words still hard for him. 

They were running in Lu Ten’s father’s courtyard. The Crown Princes courtyard. It was big. It was lonely when it was just Lu Ten and Zuko, so young and impish, seemed to know that and made it his life’s mission to never leave him alone for too long. It had started off as a game of tag and quickly became a game of who could find the coolest bug. 

They were unaware that their grandfather, Azulon, was watching them from the shaded porch--fanning himself in the summer heat, eying his eldest grandchild with caution. He was a good boy, excellent in his studyings, and was becoming a promising firebender--faster than Ozai, his youngest son--but his comments, no matter how nonchalant, filled him with dread. 

“Lu Ten.” He announced his presence with a dignified tone that he inherited from his forefathers. “Come here, young Zuko too.” 

Lu Ten came to his grandfather, bowing, with a smile. “Yes, Grandfather?”

“Tell me of your studies, Prince Lu Ten.” 

And Lu Ten did. He recited his ancestry all the way to the first Fire Lord and told his woes of arithmetic. He told his grandfather of the Fire Nation’s great and awesome history, and how one day, he too, would serve his country and share with the rest of their world their civilization. Azulon listened with a smile and offered a few prompting questions; _oh? Is that right, now?_

Until Lu Ten said, “And today I learned why the sunrises!” 

He told his grandfather with great pride in his new knowledge, that the sun rose at the head of the world that resides in the east, and how the Great Agni defeated the devil every morning to rise again. “And someday,” He finished his tale, “When I am the sun, I will have to rise early every morning, so that you can too, Grandfather.” 

Azulon inhaled sharply before letting out a slow and deep breath. “Let’s hope that day isn’t soon, Grandson.” 

Word spread around court about the young Prince Lu Ten and his strange, and unusual, ways. Court gossip was to be expected in the palace and it wasn’t unusual for the royal family to be the center of it, but Lu Ten was a favorite subject of talk. He was kind, charming, and polite, and possessed every quality a good and benevolent leader should. His firebending was advanced and close to perfection, deserving every bit of praise. 

But he also behaved like he was from the old times and it only became more apparent the older he got. By the time he could walk, he had taken to hoarding family jewels and things he deemed valuable, and soon possessiveness grew to the people he loved--often acting feral in order to _protectkeepmine_. (Like that time, not too long ago, Zuko had been following him, like usual, this time to the Fire Temple. Lu Ten should have paid closer attention, but he was determined to get the ritual _right_ this time, and hadn’t noticed Zuko tumbling into the shrine--where the flames were burning an ancient fire. And suddenly there was no fire and _hismine_ cousin was safe and unharmed. No one dared to mention that he did the near impossible, silencing an ancient flame. Agni's flame.)

The way the young prince talked also made the court nervous. A child shouldn’t be so solom, shouldn’t say such prophetic things, and then go back to playing with his toy blocks or wooden swords. It wasn’t natural. 

(Still the court adored him and offered praises, and sacrifices to the spirits for their little prince. The son of the Dragon of the West and Second to the Holy Throne. It didn’t matter.) 

Ozai wasn’t a family person, but often put an effort to speak with his nephew at least once a week while his brother was off in Ba Sing Se. That usually meant an awkward afternoon tea or Lu Ten showing him his new firebending forms. Today, though, that meant a walk in Ozai’s courtyard while Zuko took his afternoon rest. 

“Uncle Ozai.” Lu Ten said, his voice was starting to crack. “When I become the sun, after the flames take my body, please don’t hurt Zuko.” 

He stopped walking and looked down at his nephew, now twelve years of age on the cusp of entering manhood, in shock. He would never hurt his son, (although some nights he found it difficult to ignore that deep and bitter feeling that made his heart brittle, and his mind weak--full of anger and cruelty. Some nights he couldn’t sleep because he knew what he was capable of becoming. Some nights were cursed.) the thought repulsed him to even think of lifting a hand to his child’s face, still fat from infant hood. Anger grew in him fast and unbridled at the accusation. 

“Prince Lu Ten.” He said sharply, fire licking his tongue. “My son is my treasure.” 

“Okay, Uncle.” Lu Ten said, sounding like the child he ought to be. “Hey! Can you show me how to do that cool kata I saw you practicing?”

Ozai glanced down at his nephew, pride swelling in his chest. (Yes his temper was quick, but what kind of firebender would he be if it wasn’t?) His anger was quickly quelled and his ego stroked, so he took his nephew to his training grounds and showed him the advanced form--and found it hard to be patient, to be kind. 

He wrote to Iroh for the first time since his brother left for the siege. It was short and to the point, and if his brother _was_ wise he would read between the lines and read his worry for his nephew. Iroh was a wise man and heeded that worry. 

(And on foriegn soil, Iroh begged and repented before the spirits. He prayed beneath the very sun he and his ancestors were born under, on land that they were trying to conquer, to not take his _son_ away. They ignored him.) 

Lu Ten was fifteen, recently blessed by the Fire Lord and Fire Sages, and was taking evening tea with his grandfather. He was still a boy (and always would be in his grandfather and father’s eye) and would be a man the next spring, and had grown into himself so well there was no doubt that he was destined for great and magnificent things. Azulon was proud of his grandson, proud in his confidence that was without arrogance, proud in his wisdom and intuition, proud in his combat skills, and was just _proud_.

He poured his grandfather tea in the ceremonial fashion Aunt Ursa had taught him so long ago, and then had poured a cup for himself. 

“Grandfather,” He said over the rim of his teacup. “When they take claim to my body and sink teeth into my flesh, I hope that I’ll see you again each time the sun rises and each time it sets.” 

“Grandson, your words hurt an old man’s heart.” Azulon said, attempting good humor, hiding his wounds. 

“I’m sorry, Grandfather.” Lu Ten said with a bashful smile. “It’s just that the sun is coming for me soon, and I worry for you. And father, and little Zuko and Azula. And sweet Aunt Ursa and even Uncle Ozai.” 

Azulon set his tea down, “Worry not, my dear Grandson. I will fight the very sun to protect what is mine.” 

( _Even if I am the sun, Grandfather?_ )

“Azula!” Lu Ten called across the courtyard, jogging casually towards his youngest cousin. 

She was seven now and could spit flames like the ancient ones, far more advanced than any firebender in the last few centuries. Far more advanced than any firebender should be at that age. (Lu Ten kept that part to himself. He was sixteen and he knew now what he could and could not say.) She was a prodigy, but she was still seven and still his little cousin. 

“What?” She snapped. She was burning something. _Something that looked expensive._

“Zuko is with his tutors and I want to spend time with you.” He held out his hand. “Come, cousin. Let’s play _Pai Sho_.” 

As they played the board game, and actually enjoyed it, they talked lightly--sometimes to distract each other as they made a particularly sneaky move, or sometimes to just _talk_. Lu Ten made it a point to listen to her and little Azula practically purred from the attention (and soon began to share more about herself than she ever really did, and soon spoke more than just the words she had parroted since a young and vulnerable). 

“You know, Azula.” Lu Ten said casually as he moved his piece. “There’s a saying ‘if good words come--listen, if good food--eat.’” 

She looked at him. 

“Let’s get something to eat, ‘La. Maybe some fireflakes?” He held out his hand again, helping her stand up. “I’ll miss those things when I’m gone and have become the sun.” 

Azula looked at her big cousin, suddenly angry that he would suggest such a thing. “Don’t be stupid!” 

(He really would miss the fireflakes.) 

Lu Ten hardly ever dreamed. That didn’t bother him. What bothered him was that when he actually _had_ a dream, they always seemed to come true. And he’d wake up from those dreams, covered in sweat, dry heaving over the side of his bed--wanting his father who was off at war and his mother who was becoming just a blurry memory. When Lu Ten was sixteen he had a dream of burning flesh, the sound of Zuko begging for mercy, a bright blue light, and _destiny_. 

“Zuko.” Lu Ten said, wearing his official military uniform. “When I am the sun, remember me and I will guide you.”

Lu Ten was sixteen when he went off to fight a war going on one hundred years. Lu Ten was sixteen when they conquered Ba Sing Se. He was sixteen when the Dragon of the West roared his flames to the spirits, making promises he had no right to make, promises he could not keep. He was sixteen when he died on conquered land--and his father hadn’t lied, their earth _did_ have red in it. He was sixteen years old when he finally became the sun. 

And so the story begins. 


End file.
